The present invention relates to an unauthorized entry detection system adapted to detect an unauthorized entry into the passenger compartment of an automotive vehicle.
Even when all the doors and windows of the vehicle are closed and locked in a parking area, a thief can break the window to take valuable things or to open the door and enter into the passenger compartment so as to start the vehicle. Such a theft will occur when the door is opened in an unauthorized manner during parking of the vehicle.